The First Sirsian Gulf Campaign
The First Sirsian Gulf campaign was a war lasting from 19 Kultur time to 22 Kultur time, following Bosse's succession from the GDA. History Following a successful attempt at rallying the people of Bosse, the planet’s new leader declared Bosse’s partnership with the human union to be null and void. To consolidate on the enthusiastic energy of his people and his rebellion, Ketrynite sought to topple the GDA and control the human union himself with his single party state and it’s bold new aspirations. The campaign started with the Ketrynical invasion of Myramar, a GDA planet undergoing redevelopment as the center of the union’s military leadership. If the revolutionists could capture Myramar, the rest of the union would fall. The initial GDA reaction to succession and to the start of the war was one of shock and disbelief. Motivation to continue the campaign among the civilian population was low with many questioning the need for the human union in the first place. The allure of the Ketrynical revolution inspired them to question their own system. The people were divided and lost with their government never fully able to rally them to their cause. However, two prominent GDA leaders emerged to rally the military leadership at the start of the campaign. Field Marshall Rawleigh and General Vandereer organized a defence plan for the systems in the Sirsian gulf which called for an eventual assault on Bosse to distract further reinforcements from reaching Myramar, or attacking other systems. The campaign on Myramar bogged down due to logistics issues with the difficult task of landing over a million soldiers with support equipment. Field Marshall Rawleigh had enough time to pool reinforcements from nearby systems and having access to the first batch of clone soldiers meant that the conquest of Myramar by the Ketrynite’s was fleeting. The 6th fleet led by General Vandereer also had the nearly impossible task to land a million soldiers with support equipment on Bosse in a few days. The nature of space warfare and its relative infancy meant that both sides had little to no experience coordinating large scale invasions of entire planets. Soon, the campaign on Bosse also bogged down into a stalemate; although GDA success, despite the lack of rest and supplies among the forces, meant that they destroyed Mile High Fortress, the planet’s military academy, and sacked Ketrynon, the system’s capital city. Ketrynite, being as open and charismatic as he was, insisted on leading his planet’s defence in the field. The pride of Vandereer’s campaign on Bosse was a freak firefight with long range snipers which resulted in Ketrynite himself being horrifically injured in the right eye. Following the war, Ketrynite had to sport horrific scars and a bionic eye, barely escaping with his life. A ceasefire was agreed between the two sides after two years of war. A period of four months was allowed to give each side a chance to exchange prisoners. However, both military leaderships secretly kept prisoners of high value as leverage, although this meant that a peace treaty was never signed as the two sides continued arguing over prisoner exchanges for the coming decades and a stiff trade embargo cutting off both worlds from each other. Category:Military Conflicts